Dark Love
by darklight94
Summary: Raven finalmente encuentra a una persona que podría cambiarle su vida amorosa, la llegada de esta persona no solo cambiara la vida de Raven sino que tambien que la de los demas Titanes RavenXOC BBXTerra CyborgXBee RobinXStarfire
1. Chapter 1

Dark love

Todo en Jump City se ha calmado, la hermandad del mal ha sido derrotada, Trigon fue destruido y Slade no ha mostrado actividad, solo los únicos ataques que interrumpían la paz en Jump City eran los típicos asaltos a los bancos, por parte de los miembros de The HIVE u otros criminales de bajo nivel.

En la Torre T no ha habido muchos cambios, Robin aun no veía los verdaderos sentimientos de Starfire y ella seguía insistiendo en entrar en el corazón de Robin, Chico Bestia aun seguía triste por el hecho de que nadie cree que el vio a Terra con vida, pero muy dentro del estaba muy contento por el hecho de que ella seguía con vida, Cyborg no ha tenido ningún cambio en especial sin embargo el empezaba a tener un poco de afecto con Bumble Bee ya que últimamente se han estado comunicando para tener los informes de misiones, pero el chico con tecnología en su cuerpo empezaba a tener afecto con ella, Raven en cambio ella seguía en la misma rutina, tomaba un té y se ponía a leer uno de sus libros, de en vez en cuando tenían la visita de Jinx y Kid Flash, Raven y Jinx tienen tanto en común y lograron finalmente convertirse en amigas, no tan intimas como Starfire pero ya puede confiar más en Jinx, la última visita de ellos fue hace más de dos meses.

Eran las 8 de la mañana de Septiembre, Raven estaba mirando la salida del sol desde su habitación. Ella no sabía porque se sentía tan deprimida, sabía que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, no había ningún crimen que la policía no podría manejar, su padre ya no sería ningún problema, y todo en la Torre T estaba en orden, Cyborg seguía modificando su tecnología, Robin estaba evitando los sentimientos de Starfire y Chico Bestia intentaba superar lo de Terra.

"Entonces porque me siento así"dijo Raven aun mirando la salida del sol desde su habitación "Creo que solo necesito un poco de meditación ".

Raven ya una vez que tenía puesto su uniforme decidió subir a la azotea para meditar. Después de pasar una hora meditando decidió bajar a la cocina para tomar un desayuno y esperar a que algo interesante pasara. Al entrar en la sala vio que Cyborg ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando los desayunos para cada quien.

"Raven buenos días, espera un momento y ya estará listo tu desayuno y tu té"dijo Cyborg mirando a Raven"Sabes que es difícil preparar el desayuno de Chico Bestia"

Raven suspiro y camino hasta la mesa de la cocina donde tomo asiento. De repente un grito provino desde los pasillos de la torre, Cyborg y Raven al escucharlos se imaginaron de quienes eran los gritos, _Y aquí viene Star, ahora que hiso Robin _pensó Raven. Starfire entro en la sala de la Torre y así de rápido atrapo a Raven en un abrazo.

"Me vas a decir porque tienes lagrimas en tus ojos y porque fue el grito de hace unos momentos"dijo Raven mirando a Starfire que tenía su cabeza hundida en el hombro de su amiga.

"Oh amiga Raven, Robin no está en su habitación y no le he dado su abrazo de buenos días"dijo Starfire aun con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Raven.

En la cara de Raven se formo una media sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, su inocencia aun le parecía divertida, pero el saber que quiere mucho al chico maravilla eso la alegra más.

"Star solo debes de dárselo cuando regrese, no lo has buscado en la cámara de entrenamiento?"dijo Raven mirando a Starfire que ya se había despegado de ella.

"Tienes razón aun no he buscado ahí, gracias Raven"dijo Starfire antes de salir volando en busca de Robin.

" Vaya si que es rápida" dijo Cyborg mirando a Raven.

"Si, crees que algún día Robin note lo que Starfire siente por el"dijo Raven.

"Lo dudo mucho, si fuera los sentimientos de Starfire una bala que va en dirección a Robin, el no lo vería"dijo Cyborg riendo.

Raven también rió un poco, una de las pocas veces que Raven reía para ser cierto.

"Hey porque tú no te ríes de mis chistes, y si te ríes de los chistes malos de Cyborg"dijo cierto chico verde que rascaba sus ojos con sus manos para despertar del completo.

"Sera porque Cyborg no es verde y molesto cuando intenta hacer un chiste"dijo Raven, mientras Cyborg le daba el desayuno a Raven.

"Eres cruel"dijo Chico Bestia sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa mientras recibía el desayuno por parte de Cyborg.

"Y dime porque pareces un mapache si no te has transformado"dijo Cyborg mirando a Chico Bestia.

"Me quede viendo una maratón de películas de acción, ya me había quedado dormido a la mitad de Duro de Matar 2"dijo Chico Bestia.

"A qué hora caíste dormido"dijo Cyborg

"A las dos de la mañana"dijo chico Bestia.

"Ya decía yo que escuchaba disparos a esa hora de la mañana"dijo Raven tomando un trago a su té.

Robin y Starfire entraron en la sala y tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa de la cocina, no hubo ningún problema como el de antes que presencio Raven. Todos ya estaban casi terminando sus respectivas comidas hasta que la alarma sonó, en la pantalla de la sala mostro una imagen de los miembros de The HIVE peleando contra un chico en vestimentas negra, una sudadera, jeans y botas de combate, se veía fuego alrededor de donde estaban peleando y los miembros de The HIVE se veian mas estresados que nunca, en los ojos de Gizmo se notaba que ya llevaban un tiempo peleando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un heroe misterioso **

En Jump City la pelea entre los miembros de The HIVE y el chico de vestimentas negras se volvió más intensa, cada ataque que le enviaban, era desviado o solamente era esquivado por el muchacho.

"Hey acaso al menos lo están intentando, esto ya se esta poniendo aburrido"dijo el muchacho que se recargaba en un poste de luz.

"Ya me tiene harto este sujeto"dijo Mamoth corriendo para atacar al muchacho. Fue detenido por una patada que fue dirijida a su cabeza por parte del chico de vestimenta negra, Mamoth cayo al suelo casi inconsciente.

"Eres muy predecible bueno ya es tiempo de terminar con esto"dijo el muchacho en el mismo instante en que sus brazos fueron rodeados por rayos negros "Les voy a dar una ultima oportunidad entréguense a la policía y nadie saldrá herido"

"No me hagas reír"Mamoth dijo levantándose y apunto de darle un golpe.

El chico le dio un golpe en el estomago a Mamoth y este quedo en el suelo paralizado. Gizmo, Billy numeroso se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como su compañero quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Imposible, Billy hay que acabar con el"dijo Gizmo

Billy se multiplico y rodeo a el muchacho dejándolo sin salida.

"Bueno tendre que terminar con esto rápido"dijo el muchacho poniendo sus manos en el suelo, provocando que los rayos se expandieran por el suelo electrocutando a las copias de Billy y al original, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo, el muchacho se acerco a Gizmo, sus brazos fueron rodeados por rayos negros y tocando la pata mecánica de Gizmo que al instante de ser tocada, toda la tecnología del niño fue destruida.

"Como es posible que nos hayas vencido"dijo Gizmo que estaba siendo cargado por el muchacho.

"Sera por que nunca me habian conocido y no conocen mis habilidades"dijo el muchacho soltando a Gizmo, luego tomo a Billy y a Mamoth dejandolos encima de Gizmo.

"Hey por que nos haces esto"dijo Gizmo intentando respirar

"Sera por que intentaban robar el banco, nos vemos luego, la policía ya vendrá en unos instantes así que se un buen niño y no hagas nada estúpido"dijo el muchacho empezó a caminar por las calles antes de encontrarse a los Teen Titans en lo mas alto de un edificio.

_Estoy en problemas? sera mejor seguir mi camino si me siguen bueno tendré que escapar _pensó el muchacho mientras se puso su capucha de su sudadera. Siguió su camino mientras que Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia lo seguían por los aires, mientras Robin y Cyborg vigilaban a Gizmo. La persecución se volvió mas intensa ya que el muchacho comenzó a correr por los callejones. _Pero si yo no hice nada malo ahora por que me siguen _dijo en su mente el muchacho mientras corria por los callejones, fue detenido por una pared negra que formo Raven con sus poderes, era un callejon sin salida, el muchacho volteo para mirar a Raven Starfire y Chico Bestia que estaba transformado en un tigre.

"Disculpen pero por que me siguen"dijo el chico.

"Creo que la pregunta es por que estas huyendo y por que atacaste a los miembros de The HIVE"dijo Raven.

"Te refieres a el enano con tecnología en su espalda, solo impedí que no robaran el banco"dijo el muchacho mirando a Raven "No hice nada malo"

"Raven crees que es necesario hacer esto"dijo Starfire

"Es lo que dijo Robin"dijo Raven antes de lanzarle un rayo negro al muchacho dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado desde que se llevaron al muchacho a la Torre T para interrogarlo. El seguía inconsciente en la habitación medica, los Titanes estaban alrededor de la camilla observando al muchacho.

"Robin no tenias que hacer esto, si hubiéramos hablado con el desde el inicio no estaría así, nunca he visto que hagas algo así"dijo Cyborg.

"No lo conocemos no sabes cuales eran sus intenciones"dijo Robin

"Detuvo a Gizmo y a los otros de robar un banco eso dice que el no es de los malos"dijo Cyborg casi gritando.

Robin se quedo cayado hasta que finalmente decidió hablar "Bien lo que haremos es esperar a que despierte y lo interrogaremos luego depende de sus acciones después del interrogatorio tendremos que ver que haremos con el"

"Robin no es un criminal"dijo Cyborg antes de que el chico maravilla saliera de la habitación.

"Cuando crees que despierte"dijo Starfire mirando a Raven.

"No lo se Star, crei que iba a dar mas batalla"dijo Raven mirando a el muchacho_ Vaya si es atractivo...espera que fue lo que dije" _pensó Raven. Ella seguia mirando al chico que tiene pelo negro puntiagudo.

"Bueno creo que tendremos que esperar, quien se queda con el chico"dijo Cyborg.

Nadie respondió de inmediato hasta que cierta chica de capa azul decidio tomar asiento en una silla que estaba a lado de la cama donde el chico estaba sentado "Yo me quedo ustedes váyanse"

* * *

Después de 30 minutos el chico finalmente despertó y lo primero que noto al despertar fue a la chica de capa azul que estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro. El no sabia si actuar rudo con ella ya que ella fue quien la ataco, o actuar normal, lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento fue que se veía muy bella, decidió fingir que dormía ya que no sabia como actuar ante ella.

"Ya no tienes que fingir, se que estas despierto"dijo Raven aun leyendo su libro.

"Vaya es difícil engañarte"dijo el muchacho.

"Si, antes que nada quiero saber si eres uno de los malos o uno de los buenos"dijo Raven cerrando su libro.

"Bueno mi nombre es Roy Mercer es un gusto conocerte"dijo Roy "Es lo que normalmente se pregunta cuando se conoce a alguien, pero creo que contigo es diferente, primero ataca a la persona que quieres conocer y luego pregunta si es un villano, cosa que no lo soy, la verdad no me atrae robar las cosas, prefiero obtener todo bajo mis propios esfuerzos...estas contenta ya te respondí tu pregunta"dijo Roy mirando a Raven.

Raven dio una media sonrisa, ella tenia el presentimiento de que iba a responder como lo hiso "Lamento haberte atacado, pero no sabiamos si eras de los buenos"

"Detuve a ese niño y a sus amigos, iban a robar un banco que te da a entender eso"dijo Roy sentándose en la cama.

"Lo lamento cuantas veces tengo que decirlo"dijo Raven algo irritada.

"Bueno acepte tus disculpas desde la primera vez solo queria escuchar como esa linda voz que tienes sonaría irritada, ahora ya me di cuenta de que no te gusta jugar o no aceptas un pequeño chiste"dijo Roy sonriendo.

Raven se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Roy _Acaso dijo que tengo una linda voz? _penso Raven.

"Ahora se que no sabes como actuar cuando alguien te da un cumplido"dijo Roy casi riendo.

Las puertas de la habitación medica se abrieron dando el paso a los demás Titanes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reencuentro**

Robin y los demás entraron en la habiatcion medica donde Roy estaba sentado en su cama. Todos se quedaron en silencio nadie tenia idea de como actuar o como hablar con Roy, ya que mientras Roy se despertaba Cyborg, Robin, Starfire y Chico Bestia tuvieron un debate sobre como trataron a Roy.

"De acuerdo esto es algo incomodo, alguien puede decir algo, bueno aparte de mi"dijo Roy mirando a los Titanes.

Cyborg le di un pequeño golpe a Robin en la cabeza, para que dijera algo por ser el líder del equipo.

"Bueno antes que nada queremos pedirte una disculpa"Robin revivió otro golpe por parte de Cyborg "Bueno solo yo, yo te debo una disculpa por que yo fui quien le dio la orden a Raven de neutralizarte, pensaba que estabas huyendo y que estabas robando algo, me diste esa impresión"dijo Robin sobándose la cabeza.

"Bueno eso creo que ya lo discutí con la chica de hermosos ojos"dijo Roy señalando a Raven "No te preocupes no tengo ningún rencor contra ustedes".

"Podemos saber tu nombre"dijo Cyborg.

"Roy Mercer, pero prefiero que me digan Roy, yo ya se sus nombres no tienen que hacer una gran introducción"dijo Roy mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Ven con nosotros continuemos esta platica en la sala, no creo que te sientas cómodo hablando aquí"dijo Robin, mientras salían de la habitación, a excepción de una chica con capa azul que seguía paralizada por el cumplido que hicieron de sus ojos, luego finalmente reacciono y alcanzo a sus amigos que ya iban caminando por los pasillos de la Torre T.

Ya estando en la sala, cada Titan se sentó en su respectivo lugar en el sillón en forma de u mientras Roy se situaba enfrente de ellos.

"Supongo que su primera pregunta es por que detuve a ese niño y a sus amigos"dijo Roy mientras los demas Titanes asintían con la cabeza "Bueno digamos que escuche que ellos iban a robar el banco, yo siempre he querido hacer algo bueno usar mis poderes para algo que ayude a la sociedad, aunque la sociedad me ve como un bicho raro, en fin los detuve y luego los conocí"

"Dinos que es lo que te trae a Jump City, de donde eres"dijo Robin.

"Bueno soy de L.A y bueno me la he pasado viajando ya que el ejercito intento capturarme y aparte me he enfrentado a otras organizaciones secretas que querian mi poder"Roy se quito su sudadera y se alsó su camiseta negra mostrando su cuerpo bien definido, aunque con una pequeña cicatriz cerca de sus costillas"Esa cicatriz fue cuando me atraparon y experimentaron conmigo, ahora al parecer soy mitad demonio, pero esa organización ya no existe"

"Por que ya no existe?"pregunto Cyborg analizando la sangre de Roy.

"Por que la destruí, sabia que iban a crear un demonio conmigo asi que para evitar que dañaran al mundo decidí exterminar con esa organización, me imagino que es lo que estas pensando, no tengo un demonio dentro, solo digo eso por que tengo poderes extraños como por ejemplo lanzar rayos obscuros y aparte soy un telepata, puedo sentir las emociones y todo ese tipo de cosas"dijo Roy acomodándose su camisa "Y bueno nunca he tenido un lugar fijo en donde quedarme ya que siempre tenia que estar en movimiento para evitar que me atraparan"

"Y entonces estas viviendo en las calles?"dijo Robin.

"No, he decidido quedarme en Jump City, siempre trabajo en construcciones y gano lo escencial para comer, y ahora vivo en un departamento con una compañera, que ustedes conocen...por eso también quería hablar con ustedes"dijo Roy

"Sobre que?"pregunto Chico Bestia.

"Ustedes y yo conocemos a esta chica como Terra..."dijo Roy mirando a Chico Bestia.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Roy, Chico Bestia fue el que rompió el hielo.

"Sabia que estaba viva, nadie me creyó...espera un segundo"dijo Chico Bestia mirando furioso a Roy"Estan viviendo juntos...acaso ya son pareja o algo"

"Chico Bestia tranquilo, no somos pareja ni nada, solo soy su amigo, ella me contó todo, sobre su pasado con Slade y déjenme decirles esto...ella quiere el perdón de todos, solo que no se atreve a venir aqui para buscar el perdón"dijo Roy.

"Entonces que estamos esperando hay que ir con ella lo mas rápido posible"dijo Chico Bestia levantándose del sillon.

"Pero, Roy estas seguro que ella quiere regresar con nosotros"dijo Robin preocupado.

"Robin puedo leer la mente de todos incluso sus sentimientos, Terra muy dentro de ella quiere regresar, ella esta mas que enamorada de Chico Bestia y quiere tener su vida antigua, creanme esta sufriendo por dentro, yo solo quiero ayudarla"dijo Roy apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

"En ese caso iremos"dijo Robin

* * *

"Bueno aquí estamos"dijo Roy mientras miraba la puerta de su departamento.

Llegaron a un edificio de color blanco que se encontraba en el centro de Jump City, el trayecto fue algo incomodo ya que Roy iba algo apretado en el coche T aparte iba a lado de Raven, la cual se sonrojaba cuando su piel tocaba la piel de Roy.

Roy entro en el departamento y empezó a buscar por todos lados a la chica de pelo rubio, Roy les había comentado a los Titanes que no fueran corriendo a abrazarla, que el quería darle a Terra la sorpresa. Robin y Chico Bestia acompañaron a Roy el cual estaba parado enfrente de la habitación de Terra. Roy toco varias veces a la puerta hasta que la voz de Terra se escucho.

"Eres tu Roy? ya me tenias preocupado pense que te habia pasado algo malo..."Terra abrio la puerta y se sorprendió al mirar a las personas que tenia enfrente.

"Es tiempo de que sigas a tu corazón Terra"dijo Roy mientras miraba a Terra.

"Que hiciste...me traicionaste, ahora me van a encerrar de por vida..."dijo Terra mientras una lagrima se desbordo por sus mejillas.

"No es lo que crees Terra, no van a encerrarte, y no no van a matarte o hacer daño"dijo Roy sonriendo.

"Odio cuando lees mi mente creí que te dije que no lo hicieras...entonces por que estan aquí"dijo Terra mientras Chico Bestia la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Venimos a llevarte a casa"Chico Bestia hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Terra para que no pudieran ver que el estaba llorando, aunque Terra sabia perfectamente que el estaba llorando.

Roy sonrio al ver a Terra sorprendida, sin saber que hacer hasta que ella abrazo a Chico Bestia.

"Roy creo que te hice mal en juzgarte antes de conocerte...lo lamento"dijo Robin mirando a Roy.

"Robin no te preocupes, ahora lo importante es que ella recupere su antigua vida y que se una al equipo"dijo Roy sonriendo.

"No va a ser la única que se una al equipo...quiero que seas un Titan"dijo Robin sosteniendo un comunicador.

"Ya tenias planeado esto jejeje esta bien, pero primero quiero que se arreglen las cosas con Terra"dijo Roy antes de ser golpeado en el brazo por Terra "Hey y eso a que se debe"

"Eso es por preocuparme"dijo Terra, luego lo abrazo "Esto es por ayudarme"

Roy rió y le correspondió el abrazo "Terra creo que momento de que regreses a donde perteneces, me has dicho más de una vez que no te gustaba ir a la escuela, que te habías aburrido de la vida normal"

Terra rompio el abrazo y lo miro "Pero..."

"Pero nada, todo lo que me sucedió te lo explicare en tu hogar"dijo Roy sonriendo.

* * *

Despues de que Starfire dejara de estrangular a Terra en uno de sus abrazos mortales, todos decidieron tomar asiento en el sillon en forma de U para escuchar las explicaciones que Terra tenia que decir.

"Bueno supongo que me van a preguntar que como es posible que siga viva"dijo Terra imitando a Roy, ella estaba sentada en medio de todos los Titanes.

"Vaya ahora me imitas"dijo Roy riendo, el estaba inclinado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

"Digamos que es lo unico que se me quedo pegado de ti, ya que tus intentos de educarme fallaron..aparte tienes mi misma edad"dijo Terra riendo "Pero volviendo al tema...no se como fue que regrese a la normalidad, de repente sentí como toda la roca que estaba cubriéndome se desprendiera de mi cuerpo, recuerdo que el cielo era rojo por un momento y luego volvio todo a la normalidad no sabía si era un sueño o era la realidad...quería regresar con ustedes pero temía que ya no me iban a aceptar...y cuando vi a Chico Bestia creí que era lo mejor mentirle y seguir mi camino, pero...luego la escuela donde estaba se entero de que estaba sin hogar, estuve en las calles viviendo sin usar mis poderes y luego conocí a Roy, el me ayudo a salir adelante..."

Roy sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Terra, gracias a sus poderes pudo sentir la alegría de todos en el sillón.

"Y bueno me vas a explicar por que tardaste en volver"dijo Terra volteando a ver a Roy.

"Bueno me enfrente a unos chicos que querían robar el banco...ya me conoces siempre me gusta ayudar a los demás"dijo Roy rascandose su cabeza entre cerrando sus ojos.

"Si...para ser un chico que le guste la música de rock y la ropa negra eres muy buena persona como Raven"dijo Terra sonriendo.

"No estas aquí por mas de 2 horas y ya estas haciendo bromas"dijo Raven mirando a Terra, ella estaba mas que agradecida de que tenia puesta su capucha, ya que el comentario de Terra hiso que las mejillas de Raven se sonrojaran.

"Bueno creo que es tiempo de que Roy conozca su nueva habitación"dijo Robin, ya que el sabia que Terra iba a seguir bromeando sobre Raven y Roy.

Robin se levanto y salio de la sala seguido de Roy y de los demás Titanes. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de Terra y Raven, _Oh no por favor no que no sea la habitación que creo...por favor no _pensó Raven mirando la habitación donde todos se detuvieron _Maldición..._

La habitación era casi del mismo tamaño que la de Terra y la de Raven, tenia todo lo esencial para vivir, una cama, un closet, un escritorio y una ventana, estaba pintada de azul marino, la habitación estaba pegado a la habitación de Raven y enfrente a la de Terra. Roy entro junto con Robin y los demás.

"Que te parece"dijo Robin mirando a Roy el cual estaba mirando la habitación.

"Me encanta"dijo Roy sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una visita inesperada**

El día se paso rápido para todos los Titanes, Roy y Cyborg fueron por la ropa y algunas cosas que dejaron en el antiguo departamento de Roy y Terra, mientras el resto de los Titanes se quedaron en la Torre T para hablar sobre todo lo que ocurrió en la ausencia de Terra. La alegría tanto para Chico Bestia como para Terra volvió de inmediato para ellos y para los Titanes.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y en la Torre T todo estaba tranquilo, Starfire estaba en la cocina preparando un platillo de su planeta natal, Robin, Cybrog y Chico Bestia estaban jugando vídeo juegos, Roy estaba con ellos mirando como jugaban, el no tenía ganas de jugar esta noche gracias a que Robin le obligo hacer una demostración de sus poderes dejándolo agotado, y Raven y Terra estaban hablando en una de las mesas de la cocina. La relación entre Raven y Terra se había fortalecido más cuando ella se entero de que Terra estaba viva, no sabia como actuar, sabía que tenia que hablar con ella ya que, cuando su amiga menciono que despertó y miro un cielo rojo fue cuando los Titanes estaban peleando contra Trigon. Ellas siguieron hablando por un buen rato, Raven sentía que la amistad que tenia con ella hace tiempo atrás se fortaleció.

"Entonces toda la diversión ya la tomaron ustedes, me hubieran dejado algo"dijo Terra sonriendo.

"Si no estuvieras escondida en la escuela y con Roy hubieras disfrutado toda la acción"dijo Raven sonriendo.

Terra dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro "No me oculte de ustedes, solo...tenia miedo, conoci a Roy, justamente cuando la escuela se dio cuenta de que estaba sin hogar, vivi en la calle un tiempo y el...me ayudo, rento el departamento y me dio un techo en donde vivir...y antes de que saques conclusiones no hay nada entre el y yo y no sucedió nada entre nosotros.

"No iba a decir nada, eso me quedo claro cuando Chico Bestia intento atacar a Roy pero fallo"

"Y bueno Chico Bestia como ha estado todo este tiempo que estuve ausente"dijo Terra con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"El te extraño mucho Terra más de lo que puedas imaginar"dijo Raven mirando a Terra.

"Roy me dijo lo mismo, el leyó la mente de Chico Bestia...odio que haga eso pero ese momento no lo odie"dijo Terra mirando a donde estaban los chicos.

"Vaya los poderes telepáticos de el son poderosos"dijo Raven mirando a Roy que estaba dormido en el sofá.

"No te creas ese día se concentro mucho que termino casi abatido, me dijo lo que Chico Bestia sentía y luego lo encontré en su cama desmayado"

"Entonces no es muy fuerte con su mente"

"Me dejas terminar...Si es fuerte en el asunto de la telepatía, pero cuando se trata de controlar la mente de alguien más, o cuando intenta leer completamente la mente de alguien más, es débil, pero el puede sentir los sentimientos y emociones de otra persona si esta cerca de el, y si, el esta disponible"

"A que te refieres con eso"dijo Raven mirando a Terra.

"Por favor Raven vi como te le quedaste viendo cuando entrenaba"dijo Terra mirando a Raven.

"No se a que te refieres"dijo Raven con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"Bien sigue fingiendo"dijo Terra riendo.

"Dime sobre sus otros poderes"dijo Raven tratando de no sonrojarse.

"Bueno el puede controlar el elemento rayo a su voluntad, siempre me gana cuando entrenamos, y bueno te contó sobre los experimentos verdad, resulta que el puede aumentar su poder mediante transformaciones, yo solo he visto una, los rayos se van a su espalda y dan la forma de unas alas"

"Las transformaciones las puede controlar?"

"Si, solo que en la tercera y ultima transformación, me dijo que podría...morir"

Raven y Terra se quedaron cayadas pensando en lo que acaba de decir la chica rubia.

"Pero...el me dijo que no usaría esas transformaciones a menos que sea una situación de emergencia" dijo Terra rompiendo el hielo

"Ya veo"dijo Raven dirigiendo su mirada a Roy que aun seguía dormido "Y ahora por que duerme tanto"

"Digamos que el siempre tiene pesadillas por cosas de su pasado, por eso casi no duerme muy bien"

Roy finalmente despertó y miro para todos lados.

"Mira quien ya desperto"dijo Robin.

"Lo lamento, y ahora que hacen"dijo Roy mirando el televisor "Siguen jugando, vaya si que saben divertirse"

"No me digas que eres como Raven que no te gustan los videojuegos"dijo Chico Bestia.

"Nunca dije que no me gustaran...en fin y díganme que mas hacen para divertirse, aparte de entrenar y bueno esto"dijo Roy señalando la pantalla.

"Bueno luego tenemos visitas de otros Titanes, o luego vemos una pelicula"dijo Cyborg que aun seguía jugando.

"Queremos saber sobre tus gustos"dijo Robin.

"Mis gustos...bueno creo que aparte de los vídeo juegos me gusta escuchar música ya sea de rock alternativo"dijo Roy.

"No puedo creerlo, encontramos a la otra parte de Raven"dijo Cyborg antes de reír junto con Chico Bestia "Ella escucha ese tipo de música a cada rato".

"Vaya me sorprende algo"dijo Roy levantandose del sillón.

"Y ahora a donde vas"dijo Chico Bestia aun con su mirada en el juego.

"Me ire a dormir no creo que haya algo mas emocionante"dijo Roy caminando hacia la puerta de la sala.

Despues de que Roy saliera de la sala, Chico Bestia pauso el video juego y dirigió su mirada a Raven y Terra.

"Hey Chico Bestia eso no es justo, ya estaba apunto de ganar"dijo Cyborg mirando enojado a Chico Bestia.

"Eso en sueños Cyborg..."dijo Robin antes de ser interrumpido por Chico Bestia.

"Chicos esperen un momento"dijo Chico Bestia "Y bien Raven cuando te vas a declararte a Roy"

Raven se quedo paralizada al escuchar a Chico Bestia. Cyborg y Robin dejaron a lado su espíritu competidor y se centraron en las siguientes palabras de Raven y Chico Bestia.

"De que estas hablando"dijo Raven con su tono serio y frió.

"Hay vamos, Roy es tu otra mitad, tiene casi los mismos gustos que tu"dijo Chico Bestia.

"Y eso que tiene que ver, no me gusta"dijo Raven aunque muy dentro de ella aceptaba que le gustaba el nuevo miembro del equipo.

"Vamos Raven sabes muy bien que te gusta, ademas estos días no te has alejado de el, pareces pegamento"dijo Cyborg mirando a Raven.

"Yo apoyo a eso, y cuando te hace un cumplido tartamudeas, algo que es muy difícil que hagas eso"dijo Terra.

"Oh que alegría preparare el pastel especial de amor de mi planeta para celebrar"dijo Starfire sacando mas materiales de la cocina.

"No me gusta el, no se a lo que se refieren"dijo Raven levantándose de su asiento y sin mas que decir salio de la sala.

"Vaya se ve que sigue siendo la misma de antes, sigue aislando sus emociones y sentimientos"dijo Terra mirando la puerta de la sala.

"De hecho no, después de la pelea de Trigon ella ya tuvo un balance con ella misma, ya puede sentir y expresar sus emociones"dijo Cyborg mirando al igual que Terra la puerta por donde Raven salió.

"Entonces esta fingiendo?"dijo Starfire guardando todo lo que saco de la cocina.

"Al parecer...vaya esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí"dijo Terra.

* * *

**La noche era fría y tenebrosa, la lluvia seguía cayendo. Un chico se encontraba de rodillas mirando sus manos llenas de sangre, su piel aun no había cambiado, la transformación aun no había acabado, recordaba la masacre que había hecho, las personas que lo tenían aprisionado ya no lo iban a seguir, ya que toda la sangre proveniente de sus manos era de las personas que experimentaron con el, en su mente seguía la pregunta: soy un monstruo ahora...?**

El chico de pelos de punto se despertó de golpe, con gotas de sudor en su frente y su cuello, tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y en su mente seguía corriendo la idea de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto en quedarse con los Titanes. Escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, antes de hablar miro su reloj y noto que eran más de las 3 de la mañana.

"Quien es?"dijo Roy mirando a la puerta.

"Soy Raven déjame pasar"

Roy se sentó en la cama y se limpio el sudor que tenia en la frente "Esta bien pasa"

Raven abrió la puerto y entro a la habitación de Roy, ella llevaba puesto solo una bata azul, y ya que estaba dentro de la habitación desvió la mirada de inmediato.

"Sucede algo?"dijo Roy

"Si...podrías ponerte unos pantalones"dijo Raven evitando mirar a Roy, ya que ella tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas gracias a que miro los músculos que resaltaban de su camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Roy no se había dado cuenta de solamente llevaba puesto su camiseta blanca y sus boxers. El de inmediato se puso sus pantalones de combate y miro a Raven con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"Y-Ya puedes mirar, en que te puedo ayudar"dijo Roy.

Raven dejo de pensar en el fisico de Roy y volvió en si "Vine aquí para ayudarte, pude sentir tu miedo y tu desesperación"

"No se a lo que te refieres"Roy intento evadir el sueño que tuvo.

"No intentes engañarme, gracias a mis poderes puedo sentir las emociones de otros...aparte estas temblando un poco"dijo Raven señalando la mano de Roy, la cual si estaba temblando.

"Es difícil engañarte"dijo Roy "Pero aun así si quieres ayudarme va a ser imposible"

"Por que lo dices"dijo Raven tomando la maño de Roy para evitar que dejara de temblar.

Roy se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Raven y al mismo tiempo su mano dejo de tamblar.

"Lo digo por que ya no se lo que soy"dijo Roy

"Ahora a que te refieres"dijo Raven mirando a Roy.

"Sera una platica larga...por que no tomas asiento mientras cuento todo"dijo Roy soltando la mano de Raven.

Raven se sentó en la cama de Roy, esperando a que Roy dijera alguna palabra.

"Bueno, antes de que esa organización me empezara a buscar, algo se metió dentro de mi duplicando mis poderes mediante transformaciones, esa cosa que se metió dentro de mi al parecer era un demonio, en fin entro dentro de mi desapareció pero me dejo todos sus poderes, pero cada vez que intento usarlos...me lastima y digamos que consume mi energía vital"

"Y por que no dijiste nada de eso cuando estaba contigo...quiero decir cuando despertaste"dijo Raven mirando a Roy el cual estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

"Por que no quería que tuvieran una segunda perspectiva de mi...cuando me atraparon justamente entre en la segunda transformacion, mis ojos cambiaron, mis dientes eran filosos...y empece a matar a la gente que me atrapo...termine por destruir la organización y bueno simplemente creo que soy un monstruo"

"Roy...por eso tienes miedo...por eso tienes las pesadillas"dijo Raven

"Si, las pesadillas son los recuerdos de esos días...y el miedo es por otra cosa"dijo Roy sonrojándose.

"Por que tienes miedo?"

"No quiero herirlos, Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Star, Terra y tu, son mis seres mas queridos ahora...no quiero perderlos"dijo Roy aun sonrojado _En especial a ti Raven _dijo Roy en su mente.

Raven se levanto y se acerco a el "Debes de entender que estamos para ayudarte, no debes de ocultarnos cosas así, yo estaré ahí para mantener tu lado salvaje, nosotros te ayudaremos a controlar esa parte de ti"dijo Raven, ella se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que saliera de la puerta ella volteo y le dio un guiño con su ojo derecho. Roy se sonrojo más y vio como Raven salio de su habitación, ella entro en su habitación y se metio de inmediato en su cama _Que es lo que acaba de hacer...acaso le guiñe...no puedo creerlo ojala se fijara mas en mi _pensó Raven antes de caer dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pijamada**

"Oh vamos Robin, no hemos tenido nada de acción últimamente, ademas a ellas casi nunca las vemos"dijo Starfire mirando a Robin el cual estaba sentado en el sillón en forma de U.

Desde el inicio de la mañana Starfire estuvo rogándole a Robin de que se reunieran sus amigas en la Torre T. El escandalo provoco que la mayoria de los Titanes se despertaran de inmediato. De repente Roy entro en la sala, con la palma de sus manos se rascaba los ojos, el se acerco a donde estaban Cyborg, Terra y Chico Bestia mirando desde la mesa de la cocina, como Starfire seguía rogándole a Robin.

"Acaso Star sigue rogándole a Robin de que sean una pareja?"dijo Roy sentándose junto a Cyborg el cual le dio un plato con unos huevos revueltos y tocino.

"Eso quisiéramos, sabes que Robin aun no acepta eso, pero lo que pasa ahora es que Starfire quiere invitar a las demas Titanes para que se queden un tiempo a dormir, en pocas palabras quiere hacer una pijamada"dijo Cyborg mirando a Roy.

"Ya veo, déjame adivinar ahora Robin le dirá a Star que es una mala idea ya que no se sabe si tendremos problemas con algún villano"dijo Roy mirando como Star y Robin seguían hablando.

"De hecho no es mala idea tener visitas ya que la mayoría de los villanos están bajo prisión y tenemos casi su tecnología en el sótano, en si no hay ningún peligro por el cual preocuparse"dijo Cyborg.

"Y aparte necesitamos un descanso de en vez en cuando, ya no recuerdo la ultima vez que tuvimos unas vacaciones"dijo Chico Bestia.

"Que acaso no recuerdas la ida a Tokyo"dijo Cyborg con un tono fuerte.

"Viejo sabes como termino todo eso, un monstruo nos ataco"

"Y tu querias regresar a tu antigua vida como Titan"dijo Roy mirando a Terra por encima del hombro de Cyborg.

"Hay vamos sabes que te esta agradando estar aquí"dijo Terra riendo un poco.

"Oigan y a todo esto donde esta Raven"dijo Roy buscando a la chica que lo ayudo a dormir.

"Ella esta en la azotea meditando, no quería escuchar el show que nos esta dando Star y Robin"dijo Chico Bestia.

"Acaso ella no se lleva con otros Titanes?"dijo Roy.

"De hecho si se lleva muy bien con los demás, y mas con las chicas que va a invitar Star"dijo Chico Bestia

"Chico Bestia soy nuevo en el equipo así que no me se sus nombres"dijo Roy.

"Ni siquiera yo me se sus nombre y he estado mas tiempo contigo y con los demas"dijo Terra mirando a Chico Bestia.

"Bien, déjenme terminar, Star y Raven ya se hicieron muy amigas de Bumble Bee y Jinx, Bee es parte de los Titanes del Este y Jinx vive con su novio el cual es también un Titan, probablemente lo van a conocer en día de brujas, pero como para eso falta mucho Star y creo que nosotros también estamos algo aburridos sin hacer nada"dijo Chico Bestia

"Jinx? recuerdo que el niño con el cual pelee menciono que era parte de su equipo"dijo Roy.

"Te refieres a Gizmo, Jinx estuvo con ellos un tiempo pero gracias a Kid Flash ahora esta de nuestro lado"dijo Cyborg.

"Vaya, bueno creo que ahora todo depende de Robin, quien quiere apostar a que Robin va a dejar que vengan"dijo Roy mirando a donde se encontraban Starfire y Robin.

"Yo le entro a la apuesta, opino a que Robin no va a dejar que vengan, el que pierda lava los platos"dijo Cyborg mirando a Robin y Starfire.

Todos estaban mirando a Robin y Starfire los cuales estaban discutiendo con tranquilidad. Sin escuchar las palabras de Robin o Star dedujeron que ya estaban a punto de llegar a una conclusión. Robin suspiro y asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que le dio permiso a Starfire de hacer su pijamada.

"Victoria"dijo Roy con una gran sonrisa en su cara "Te toca lavar los platos"

"Suertudo"fue lo ultimo que dijo Cyborg antes de que tomara los platos de la mesa.

"Bueno supongo que Star va a ir a su habitación para llamar a las demás chicas y Robin se quedara a mirar la televisión, asi que yo ire a entrenar afuera, no quiero destruir nada aquí adentro con mis poderes"dijo Roy dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala.

"Podemos acompañarte, no tenemos nada que hacer, ademas no he visto todos tus poderes"dijo Terra agarrando el brazo de Chico Bestia.

"Terra creo que si conoces mis poderes, pero aun así no hay problema"dijo Roy mientras salia de la sala, siendo seguido por Terra que estaba jalando a Chico Bestia.

* * *

Raven seguía en la azotea meditando en su típica pose de loto, ella aparte de evitar la pelea de Starfire, decidió meditar sobre lo que hiso en la mañana cuando ayudo a Roy, y no solo eso, queria pensar mas en lo que realmente sentía sobre el nuevo miembro del equipo. Desde que derroto a su padre ella sabia que ahora podía expresar sus sentimientos sin temor alguno, pero no estaba segura de lo que realmente sentía. Dio un gran suspiro y luego se sorprendio al escuchar una explosión. Se asomo por el borde de la azotea y pudo ver a Roy que estaba lanzado esferas eléctricas de color negro contra los objetivos que Terra le señalaba.

Raven voló hasta donde estaba Chico Bestia el cual estaba sentado a una distancia para evitar que un rayo se cruzara en su camino.

"Ahora que están haciendo"dijo Raven descendiendo a lado de Chico Bestia el cual se asusto.

"V-Vaya enserio si que sabes hacer una entrada...resulta que Star pudo convencer a Robin de que Bumble Bee y Jinx vengan, y nosotros acompañamos a Roy para que entrene"dijo Chico Bestia.

"Y Cyborg"dijo Raven.

"Perdio una apuesta con Roy y esta lavando los platos, ya que el aposto a que Robin no iba a dejar que Star invitara a las chicas"

"Ya veo"dijo Raven fijando su mirada en Roy.

Roy seguía lanzando todo tipo de rayos hasta que empezó a derramar algunas gotas de sudor.

"Terra yo creo que es suficiente"dijo Roy limpiando el sudor con su brazo.

"Hay vamos se estaba poniendo interesante"dijo Terra dejando caer la roca con sus poderes.

"Podemos entrenar todos juntos, pero sera para otro día, sabes que tenemos visitas"dijo Roy volteando a ver a Chico Bestia y justamente cuando miro a Raven un ligero sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas al igual que Raven.

"Bueno ahora que planeas hacer"dijo Chico Bestia levantándose del suelo.

"Bueno creo que tenemos que esperar a..."un grito de alegría proviniendo de la torre t impidió que Roy terminara su oración.

"Esa el va voz de Star"dijo Raven mirando la Torre T.

"A eso"dijo Roy

Todos entraron de nuevo a la Torre T y al estar en la sala, se encontraron con Cyborg y Robin justamente enfrente de la puerta, admirando como Starfire sujetaba su comunicador con una gran alegría muy común de ella

"Em chicos que sucede"dijo Roy mirando a Robin.

"Resulta que Jinx y Bumble Bee si van a venir"dijo Robin mirando a Starfire.

"Cuando?"

"Hoy en la tarde"dijo Cyborg mientras mantenía su mano cubriendo su cara.

"Y eso por que te molesta"dijo Roy mirando a Cyborg mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Por que nos toca hacer las compras y ademas vamos a tener lidiar con ellas durante dos días"dijo Cyborg.

Roy rió un poco "Es broma verdad"

"No así que prepárate para salir"

"Espera espera, acaso cuando dijiste que 'nos toca hacer las compras' te refieres a que Chico Bestia también viene con nosotros verdad"Roy volteo a ver a sus espaldas y resulta que ya nadie se encontraba aparte de Robin, Cyborg y el.

"Y donde esta Chico Bestia?"dijo Cyborg.

"Chico Bestia...eres un cobarde tramposo"grito Roy.

* * *

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y Cyborg y Roy iban viajando por Jump City en el coche T. Ya faltaban pocas cosas por comprar, y ambos se empezaban a hartar.

"Y dime como son estas chicas que van a venir"dijo Roy mirando a Cyborg el cual estaba concentrado en el camino.

"Bueno Jinx es aglo parecida a Raven, aunque tiene el pelo de una rara forma y aparte es de color rosa, ella es como Raven aunque no oculta sus sentimientos ni nada"

"Y que hay de Bumble Bee"

"Ella tiene una actitud muy única, es muy linda...e imperativa"dijo Cyborg.

"Acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos"dijo Roy mirando a Cyborg arqueando la ceja derecha.

"Po-Por que lo dices"dijo Cyborg que ya empezaba a tener un cambio de color en su cara.

"Bueno mi primera pista es que a Jinx la describiste normal y a Bumble Bee la describiste más...como lo diré emocional, mi segunda pista es que ahora tienes las cara de color rojo, o tus circuitos se sobre calentaron o es que tengo razón y ahora te esta dando vergüenza admitir que te gusta Bumble Bee"dijo Roy aun mirando a Cyborg.

"No se de que hablas"dijo Cyborg en un tono mas serio, regresando a su tono de piel normal.

"Bien lo que digas, se que me ocultas algo..no soy torpe como Chico Bestia o como Robin, bueno dime que fue lo que sucedió en Tokyo"dijo Roy.

Cyborg dio gracias a que cambiara el tema y decidió hablar "Bueno en Tokyo lo que sucedió fue que efectivamente un monstruo nos ataco, pero creo que te va a interesar lo que sucedió entre Robin y Starfire"

"De acuerdo ya estoy mas interesado dime"

"Al final de todo lo que paso, creíamos que Robin finalmente acepto sus sentimientos por Star"

"Que mas sucedió"

"Star y Robin se besaron todos creímos que ya eran pareja"

"Robin aun sigue apegado a ser un heroe y para eso aísla sus sentimientos...aunque se que el si ama a Star"

"Eso también lo se"

"Tranquilo, siempre me gusta ayudar a mis amigos, asi que te ayudare a aceptar tus sentimientos hacia Bumble Bee y ayudare a Robin a que no sea un idiota al igual que tu"rio Roy.

Cyborg sabia que las palabras de Roy eran ciertas pero le costaba mucho admitirlo.


End file.
